


【瓜布梅】【ABO】Rainy Night（下）

by Irishjahja



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22280407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishjahja/pseuds/Irishjahja
Summary: 瓜迪奥拉爱上了他学生的Omega
Relationships: Pep Guardiola/Lionel Messi, Sergio Busquets/Lionel Messi
Kudos: 4





	【瓜布梅】【ABO】Rainy Night（下）

卧室的门不知道什么时候被打开来，这间屋子真正的主人，塞尔吉奥布斯克茨，就站在门口，像一个不速之客一般看着自己的Omega和老师颠鸾倒凤。他那双平常总是深邃无波的眼睛里此刻满是燎原的怒火。  
莱奥在听到熟悉的声音时，就已经从情欲之中挣脱，如今看到布斯克茨这样，他更是心中慌张。“Busi，不是…不是这样的…”他嗫喏道。可是，不是什么呢，他又能否认些什么呢。他确确实实背叛了自己的伴侣…莱奥觉得自己快要喘不过气来了。  
大概是莱奥羞愤绝望的神情实在是太过显眼，瓜迪奥拉伸手将一旁的被子拉过来盖在他遍布爱痕的身体上。然后转过头对上布斯克茨，这位自己的爱徒，笑了笑:“塞尔吉奥，你终于回来了。”布斯克茨讽刺一般地开口:“回来得恐怕不太是时候，打搅了老师您的好兴致，”，他瞥了眼用被子将脸遮住的莱奥，“怎么样，这个小荡妇的后穴是不是比巴塞罗那最好的妓女还要紧湿，让您食髓知味了啊？”被子里的那一团愈发瑟瑟发抖。“塞尔吉奥，你这样真是有失体面。”瓜迪奥拉皱眉。“哈，有失体面？”他的音量拔高，“您不妨好好看看您现在这幅模样。也好意思说我！”  
布斯克茨接着转向一直沉默的莱奥，他猛地将被子掀开，这个可怜的Omega那张楚楚可怜的脸上满是泪痕，要是换做平常布斯克茨早就将他搂在怀中轻言安慰了。可这次一切都不一样了。他以几乎能把一个Omega手腕捏断的力道将莱奥从床上拽了下来。莱奥还没来得及站起来，就又被他拽住拉向浴室。  
一双手阻止了他。  
窗外的雨越下越大了。  
“我不明白，我真的不明白。”布斯克茨说道，“你为什么非要这样做，佩普。”他没有再用敬词。“是啊，为什么呢。”瓜迪奥拉也想知道。为什么他会因为一个Omega和自己一手培养的学生闹得如此难堪。他看着眼前的莱奥，他全身莹白的肌肤上因为情欲或是恐惧而布满了细密的汗珠，腿心间的淫液顺着大腿缓缓留下，整个人散发出极致的艳丽淫靡之色。  
自从遇见他开始，他就日渐中毒。只要一闭眼，他就不由自主地想象Omega在床上时的姿态。唯美的，淫糜的，痛苦的，脆弱的，无助的，疯狂的，歇斯底里的，每一种都对他有蛊惑至极的勾引。于是他终于忍不住在那杯茶里做了点手脚。说到底，他瓜迪奥拉不过是一个疯子罢了，从前是为了艺术，如今是为了一个Omega……  
布斯克茨终于还是松开了手。他一直都清楚的知道瓜迪奥拉是一个怎样的人。他注定不会放手。布斯克茨想到了老师对他的悉心培养，哪怕当时人人都更看好画室的亚亚图雷，被对家画室诬陷抄袭时的声援支持。他一直都很尊敬爱戴瓜迪奥拉。可是这次…  
也许，布斯克茨看向莱奥，也不是没有两全之法。他在莱奥耳畔说了些什么，Omega的眼神中满是不敢置信和受伤。布斯克茨恢复了一贯的淡笑:“你没有拒绝的权利。”  
依旧是那张床，莱奥胸前的一对红樱俏生生的挺立着，随着他的呼吸上下起伏，配上那茫然无知的孩童样的无措神情，令人食指大动。  
他的腿被身前的男人分开，双手被不知道哪里找来的鲜红的绸带扎紧，像是捆礼物一样绑缚在床柱上，骚红的滴水后穴香艳地大敞，袒露出刚汲饱了精液的嫩肉，滴滴白浊缓缓渗出。  
任人主宰的羊羔就这样被送上了刑架，秀美精致的脸颊上满是情事织就的红晕。精灵低低地喘息着，无法抵抗即将迎来的淫虐命运。  
紧致的皮肉几乎被布斯克茨掐出道道指痕，软白的臀肉被无情的粗糙手掌搓揉着，肩膀被人强行往下沉按，湿漉漉后庭很快就将Alpha极为可观的阳具吃到了底部。莱奥几乎是立刻就达到了接近丧失意识的状态。两眼阵阵发黑，蜜糖般的眼眶里盈满了泪水。布斯克茨一边用力抽插一遍粗喘着说道:“喜欢吗，是喜欢的吧？”莱奥呜呜咽咽说不出话来。瓜迪奥拉一直在他的身前照顾着他的性器，他那带着温度与薄茧的手摩挲着他的龟头，快感几乎要杀死他了。不到一会， 他胯间的阴茎已经丢了好几次精了，把圆润的肚脐和神秘的肉谷都溅满了精斑，如同渗着晨露的花丛，几乎要被高温融化成泊泊奶油。释放后，莱奥咻咻地喘着气，迷茫的眼睛里终于汩汩地涌出泪水，扑簌簌地掉落下来，像是花儿才刚绽出幼苞就被人采下来一通蹂躏摧折、将内里蕴含的清露都被纷纷抖落。  
两个Alpha互相对视了一眼，心领神会地交换了位置。瓜迪奥拉同时解开了一直束缚着Omega的红绳。莱奥果然挣扎了起来:“不，为什么，为什么要这样…Busi…Pep…不要…” “不要拒绝你的Alpha，莱奥，我想你应该明白Omega意味着什么。”  
一时之间卧室中除了喘息声就只剩下窗外的雨声。  
瓜迪奥拉在情事中的手段一向娴熟。他借助着莱奥后穴的浊液温柔地抽插了起来，这让刚刚经历了布斯克茨疾风骤雨的莱奥一下放松了起来。“哼”，察觉到Omega变化的布斯克茨冷哼了一声。他一直俯身在莱奥的胸前，莱奥被吸得通红破皮的奶头娇软无力地垂蔫着，肿得有之前两倍那么大，赤莹莹的红肉裂出一线剥开的乳孔，飘逸着令人心生摇动的要命的甜腻……  
情事还在继续。雨也还在继续下着。

Fin.


End file.
